2 Idiot Killers
by Kajune
Summary: An event of Tsuna's Family protecting their Boss from a killer.


**Title** : 2 Idiot Killers

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Drama

**Summary** : An event of Tsuna's Family protecting their Boss from a killer.

---

In a Cafe, 2 mysterious people were having a conversation.

One was a man with sun glasses with red spikey hair, the other was a man with long blonde hair. The man with long hair was showing the other photos of a boy with big eyes and brown hair.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is the 10th Vongola Boss, and I want you to kill him." Said the longed haired man.

The other, nodded in response.

---

A few hours past by at the red haired guy finally found the person he was looking for.

The young teenager was walking along the streets with many people with him. People, who he did not see importend.

With a gun in his hand, he pointed it at the boy's head from behind a building the boy was yet to walk passed. As he aimed at the child, a silver haired teenager - who walked on the right side of his target - stopped in his tracks.

He lifted his left arm before Tsuna had brought out a bomb, lit it, and threw it in his direction.

BOOM!!!

Tsuna and the others were shocked.

---

"Gokudera-kun, why'd you do that!?" Tsuna yelled at his right-hand man.

"I sensed someone spying on us from over there, so I took them out." Gokudera answered, with his eyes still locked onto the smoke.

"Are you sure it wasn't an innorcent person?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sure. I sensed an evil intention coming from over there." Gokudera said.

"Well, if it is a beautiful woman, I'll take her." Shamal said.

'Dr. Shamal still can't stop thinking about pretty women.' Tsuna said to himself.

When the smoke faded, there was no one there. However, Yamamoto - for some reason - stood infront of Tsuna and swished his sword in mid air.

Others were going to think he was crazy, until a bullet that was cut in half dropped onto the floor.

Then everyone knew someone was there, spying on them, trying to kill the 10th.

"Hiii!!!" Cried the frightened Mafia Boss.

"Someone's here, we must find them quick." Bianchi says, with 2 plates of posion cooking in her hands.

"Good work, Yamamoto!" Ryohei cheered.

"Thanks, senpai." Said the Rain Guardian.

"Boss," Chrome spoke, causing Tsuna to look back at her. "I think we should hide."

"Why's that!?" Gokudera asked.

"This person, can move really fast." Chrome answered.

"Indeed." Reborn said. "One minute they were over by that building the next they are able to fire a bullet straight at Tsuna."

"Hii!!! I'm totally terrified!!!" Yelled Tsuna.

"Kahaha." Laughed Mukuro. "You have so many people here to protect you, and you still feel scard?" He asked.

Tsuna took a moment to think. Although Yamamoto and Gokudera have helped, he's not so sure how others who have yet to protect can save him from someone they cannot see. Also, each one of them are quiet weird.

As he thought, Hibari, suddenly looked towards his right, with a glare. When Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed that, they turned to face that direction.

No one was there.

But none of them took their eyes off that spot, because they can sense someone's evil presence from over there.

"Lambo-san will take care of him!" Lambo suddenly spoke up, with a missile launcher in his hands.

"No Lambo, don't!"

Sadly, Tsuna was too late to prevent a missile from heading for a building.

BOOM!!!

It's destroyed.

"Hey, you stupid cow!" Yelled Gokudera. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"But Lambo-san like big explosions." Lambo said, with a joyful smile.

"You've missed." Hibari said.

Making all those around him, surprised.

"Ah, they are still out there." Dino said.

"But, where?" Asked a confused Tsuna.

"They should be at a point where they can fire at you." Shamal said.

"Hii!!" Tsuna cried again.

"Not for long." Said Mukuro.

After he spoke, did everyone hear some yell...

"AHH!!!"

From an ally.

So, they all ran for that direction, and saw a red haired man on the floor infront of a giant snake.

"HII!!! A SNAKE!!!" Yelled a terrfied Tsuna.

"Kufufu. Hope you like my pet snake, he's dying for some human flesh." Mukuro said to the man on the floor.

"Mu~Mukuro! This is your doing!?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. This is the person who's trying to kill you." Mukuro said, while looking down at a terrified idiot.

"Him!?!" Yelled a surprised Vongola Boss.

"Teme...!" Growled Gokudera, who picked up the man by the collar of his shirt. "How dare you try to kill the 10th! I will punich you!!" He said with a fist ready to hit the man's face.

"Wait, Hayato." Bianchi said, making Gokudera put away his angry fist. "We need to know who hired him. He doesn't look like a man who goes around killing who he wants." She explained.

""I will make him speak." Said Reborn. "Who hired you?" He asked.

"None of your business." Said the red-haired man.

"Sure? Because my pet is getting awfully hungry." Mukuro said, causing a shiver to go up the killer's spine.

"Boss." Chrome said, once she noticed her boss is terrified face as he stares at the large snake.

"Mukuro's snake is totally scary." He said, causing Mukuro to chuckle.

"Tell me, or we feed you to that snake." Reborn said.

"F~Fine!" The killer finally said. "My Boss' name is Hiru, he wanted me to kill the 10th for his own reason."

"Where is he now?" Asked Bianchi.

"At a cafe not far from here." He answered.

So, the team headed over to the Cafe shop.

---

When they were outside, they saw a man threw the window, sitting at a desk with long blonde hair.

"That's him. That's the guy." Said the red haired man.

"Fine. We will take care of this fellow." Said Shamal, who walked towards the Cafe shop with Bianchi, Dino, Ryohei and Hibari.

Wait, everyone!" Tsuna yelled, but none of them, listened.

So, they watched as the others walked into the shop, and then show themselves to a clueless man.

As they did, Yamamoto spoke up.

"Where's Mukuro?"

With his question, everyone was surprised and looked around. Until...

"Hi." They looked behind themselves and found Mukuro, smilling cheerfully as usual.

"Where have you been?" Gokudera asked.

"I went to buy some meat for my snake, I told you he was getting hungry." He answered.

With that, no one said anything else about it.

They just watched as the man in the Cafe shop got pulverrized by those who are part, of Tsuna's Family.

'Oh, my, god.' Tsuna said to himself.

He was just lucky that they are there, for him.

---

End


End file.
